Old Friends
by Angelina56
Summary: Michael Westen and Seeley Booth have been kidnapped by the same people and held captive for reasons unknown to them and their friends. Can Sam Axe and he memorizes from his navy seals days help them find Michael and Booth before they are gone for good maybe, maybe not. Will Michael and Booth come out of this alive? Who knows! Read and find out. crossover with Burn Notice
1. Chapter 1

Burn Notice / Bones /

Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or Bones.

A/N: this is my first Burn Notice and Bones story ever so be nice please. There maybe violence and or torture in this story read at your own risk.

* * *

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Washington DC February 3, 2010

_**Booths Apartment 3:30 am**_

Seeley Booths apartment was quite in the wee hours of the morning. Booth was sleeping peacefully in his bed after a long 72 hours of working none stop.

Dr. Brennan and her squints were all at their house get some much need sleep as well.

* * *

**Few mins later**

Booth was started awake when he heard the sound of his bedroom door slam open and hit the wall.

Booth opened his eyes as he heard the sound of a guns safety being taken off.

Booth looked to where the sound came from and saw three men wearing black and they had sky masks on.

"What do you want?" asked Booth as he slowly and sneakily reached for his government issued sidearm under his pillow.

"Nice try Agent Booth. Stop right there Agent Booth and leave your gun under your pillow if you know what's good for you. " Said the tall man with the gun as he moved his hands pointing to Booth who was going for his sidearm under his pillow.

Booth sighed and stopped going for his gun as the two guys without guns moved over to him and grabbed him by his arms and lifted him off of his bed.

Booth tried to fight off the two men holding him, but they were bigger and stronger than him.

Booth felt a needle being jammed in to his neck and something being injected into him.

Few seconds later Booth passed out and the three men took a passed out Booth from his apartment and too an undisclosed location.

* * *

**Hours later**

Booth slowly comes to and looks through blurry eyes at his surroundings and realizes that first his in a private plane and second the people who took him must have drugged him to knock him out for a while.

Booth went to move his arms and he couldn't move the at all they were zip tied to the armrest of his set.

Booth saw the three men who took him from his apartment come from the front of the plane and make their way back to him. He tried to keep his eyes open, but they were growing heavy and he lost the battle and his eyes closed and he was asleep.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this story. Hope that this is okay.

* * *

_Miami Florida February 3, 2010_

_**Unknown place 4:15 am**_

_In a dark dusty room of an unknown place battered, passed out and chained to the hard floor of the room lay Michael Westen, former army soldier and burned spy._

_Michael Westen had been in the room he was in for 2 days and he has been out for a day already._

_Michael Westen had fought his kidnapers hard when they had taken him days ago._

_**Madeline Westen house (4:16 am)**_

_Madeline walked in to her living room and saw that Sam, Fiona and Jesse all setting around the living room fast asleep with papers and things trying to find out where Michael is being kept and who took him and why._


	2. Chapter 2

Burn Notice / Bones /

Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or Bones.

A/N: this is my first Burn Notice and Bones story ever so be nice please.

Michael _talking/thoughts_

* * *

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Miami Florida February 3, 2010

_**Unknown place (4:15 am)**_

In a dark dusty room of an unknown place battered,unconscious and chained to the hard floor of the room lay Michael Westen, former army soldier and burned spy.

Michael Westen had been in the room he was in for 2 days and he has been out for a day already.

Michael Westen had fought his kidnappers hard when they had taken him days ago.

* * *

**Madeline Westen house (4:16 am)**

Madeline walked in to her living room and saw that Sam, Fiona and Jesse all setting around the living room fast asleep with papers and things trying to find out where Michael is being kept and who took him and why.

Madeline smiled as she thought about how lucky her oldest son was to have these three as friends.

Madeline walked around the room very quietly and removed papers from everyone's hands and laps and put them down on the coffee table in the room in front of the couch where Fiona lay stretched out fast asleep.

Madeline took the cover off of the back of the couch and covered Fiona up with it.

Madeline took one last look at everyone in the living room and then headed back to her bedroom.

* * *

**Madeline's bedroom**** (****4:20 am)**

Madeline moved over to her bed and set down on it and thought about what might be happening to her son right this second. She hoped that he was alright and could hold on until he could be rescued from were ever he was soon.

Madeline knew that her son could take whatever they dished out, but if they wanted information from him he would never give them what they won't even if that meant he would die. Her son was a strong-willed man.

Madeline sighed and new she needed to get some sleep soon if she was going to help her sons friends find her son.

Madeline stretched out on her bed and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**Unknown place (5:30 am)**

Michael woke up to two big muscular men lifting him up by his arms and dragging him over to an empty chair in the middle of the room where across from him was another empty chair for someone else.

_As a spy if you been captured you look for any weakness in the people who've taken you that may give you an opportunity to get free and way from your captures. It doesn't matter if our in your home country of not and when you look around you and see nothing to help you well that's when you know your screwed and you are stuck there until someone rescues you or you die. Either way you're not going anywhere._

Michael watched as the two masked men in black zip-tied his arms and legs to the chair he was put in. He watched as the two masked men left the room living him tied to a chair in the middle of a dusty room.

Michael sighed he didn't know how long he had been stuck in this hell hole and his body ached from what his captures did to him.

Michael wondered what the people who kidnaped him wanted from him he had a lot of enemies that would love to get their hands on him maybe the people who have him are going to sell him to the highest bidder in a criminal auction somewhere.

Michael wondered if he was even still in Miami or not.

Michael looked at the empty chair in front of him and wondered what other person may be joining him in this place.

Michael looked to the door of the room as it was opened and the same two muscular man come back in to the room with another person they were keeping prisoner as well.

The other prisoner a bag over his head and was about six-foot tall was some muscles and about 180 or 190 pounds.

Michael watched as they put the man down in the set across from him and zip-tied his arms and legs to the chair he set in.

_When the people who have you put someone else they taken in a room with you it means that this just isn't about you and that whatever's going on is more complicated them you first anticipated._

Michael watched as they removed the bag from the unconscious man.

Michael looked at the man in the chair before him. The man zip-tied before him had dark short hair and looked to be in his thirties maybe early forties. The guy was still in his pajamas pants and shirt and Michael could see the beginning of bruises form on the man's arms and a bruise on his cheek.

_When kept in the same room as another person taken captive. You tined to take a good look at the person who has the fortune to be stuck in the same places as you. You hope that the person stuck with you can take what every the people who have you give them and what they give you because they most likely are going to torture you in front of each other._

Michael felt his eyes start to close even though he tried to fight it, but he knew it was a losing battle because his battered and tired body need rest so that he could be ready and rested for whatever happens next.

A few mins later Michael was fast asleep and so was the other man in the room with Michael.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter I hope you liked it and I would love to know what you think. More to come soon. Hope you keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Burn Notice / Bones /

Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or Bones.

A/N: this is my first Burn Notice and Bones story ever so be nice please.

Michael _talking/thoughts_

* * *

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Unknown place (6:15 am)**

Seeley Booth groaned as he slowly woke up and felt sore all over. He opened his eyes and saw a dusty everywhere. His eyes were blurry from the dust in the room.

Booth looked around and saw that he was in a dusty room. He tried to move his arms and they wouldn't move they were restrained to the chair he was in.

Booth looked down at his arms and saw that they were tied to the chair with zip-tied to his chair. He also saw that his feet were zip-tied to the chair and he was still in his pajamas.

Booth realized when he was looking down at his feet there was another pair of feet tied to a chair in front of him.

Booth followed the pair of feet in front of him up to the face of the guy setting across from him.

He saw that the male in front of him was in his early forties on the left side of his face he has a scar under his left eye and on his left cheek there is scar. Both of the scars look like they been there years and the man had black hair.

Booth keep taking in the man tied to a chair in front of him.

The man in front of Booth was muscular and looked very fit and he looked to be about the same height as booth himself. He also had a cut near his temple from what he can only guess was from being pastel whipped and a few bruises on his arms.

Booth saw that the man in front of him looked tired and he also looked to be in a fitful sleep.

Booth wondered what demons that this man in front of him could have that came to him in his sleep.

Booth felt for the man he didn't even now, because he had his own demons that he fights every day and night.

Booth also realized that by the dirt on the man face and the rest of his body that he had been here for a least a couple of days.

Booth wonders what state he's in and were the man in front of him is from.

* * *

**10 mins later**

Booth felt someone behind him he tensed up as the person behind him grabbed and shoved a needle in to the side of his neck.

Booth passed out seconds later and the person who stuck the needle in Booth watched as someone else cut the restraints that held Booth to the chair.

The person who cut the restraints on booth dragged Booth to the door where another person was waiting to help take Booth to another room.

The person who drugged Booth looked over to Michael to see if he was still out. The person saw Michael's chest up and down as he sleep and with that he left the room and closed and locked the door.

Michael opened his eyes after one of the kidnappers left the room and locked the door behind him so that if Michael got out of his restraints he couldn't get out of the room and try to escape the place they were holding him and the other guy that they were holding.

_When the room you're in is locked and the person who was in the room setting across from you is removed from the room. You know that one or both of you are about to take a beaten or be tortured some way. The only thing you can do is sit, prepare and wait for something to happen._

Michael closed his eyes and sighed he knew that whatever happened next would most likely hurt but he needed to find out what he could from the people who are holding him.

Michael shut his eyes and tried to get a little rest before whatever happened. He just hoped that the other man held captive with him could hold up and with stand the pain.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked this chapter I now it was short but the next few chapters will be longer. Up next we see what happens to Michael and Booth.


	4. Chapter 4

Burn Notice / Bones /

Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or Bones.

A/N: this is my first Burn Notice and Bones story ever so be nice please.

Michael _talking/thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Unknown place (6:30 am)**

_**Torture room 1**_

Booth woke up to his head fuzzy and his arms were starting to hurt. He tried to move them and realized that they were held above his head. Do he looked up and realized that his hands were chained from two chains from the ceiling of the room and could get out of them.

Booth looked to his feet and saw that his feet were touching the ground that was stained with blood from other unfortunate victims of these kidnappers.

Booth wondered what the kidnappers where going to do to him. He knew that whatever it was it wasn't going to be pleasant at all.

Booth sighed he wondered how long until they came in here and started to torture him. He wondered what was happening to the man he was in the room with earlier.

Booth wondered how long it been since he was taken and he knew that Bones and her squints would realize that he was missing and start looking for him.

He hoped that they would find him before too much damage would be done to him.

Booth also wondered if the other man had people out looking for him.

* * *

**Torture room 2 (6:32 am)**

Michael Westen looked up when the door to his room opened and in came the same two big mixed man who gave him his first beating the other day along with a man in his late 40's with a video camera that was on and recording everything.

Michael tensed up in his set as the came in and moved over to him in his chair and cut his arms and feet free from their restraints.

_You know you're in for it when the same two men who gave you the first beating comes back in to your room to give you another beating along with some on with a recording video camera._

_You can only guess what they are recording this for or for who they are planning on giving it to and why._

Michael was pulled up out of the chair by both of the man and then the tallest on grabbed his arms and held him tight as the other man started punching Michael in the abdomen over and over again.

Michael let out a few pain filled whimper's as the guy's fist made contact with his bruised ribs.

Few mins later the two man switched places and the punches to Michael's abdomen stared again and Michael let out more pain filled whimper's.

* * *

**Torture room 1 (6:34 am)**

Booths head jerked up and to the door of his room when he heard the pain filled whimpers of someone in the room right next to his.

Booth winced as the whimpers got worse and he hoped that the persons beaten would be over soon and they would be hurt but alive.

He wondered how many people were in this place with him and the man he was locked in a room with earlier.

Booth wondered who the man he was locked in a room tied down to a chair was, there was something about the man that made Booth wary of him.

* * *

**Few mins later **

Booth heard the whimpers stop and he wondered what was happening and why the whimpers stopped.

Then booth heard feet stop outside his room and then he heard his door being unlocked.

Booth watched as the door swung open and their stood two average size men.

One had brown hair cut in a military style buzz cut and a big scar on the right side of his neck and cold grey eyes.

The second one had green eyes and salt and pepper hair and he looked to be in his late 60's and if Booth had to guess he was ex-military.

Booth watched as they got closer and then stopped in front of him.

Booth froze when he saw his old army ranger trainer standing before him along with the brown-haired guy who both guessed was in his late twenties.

Booth just couldn't believe that his old training officer and friend was involved with the people who took him.

Before Booth could fully recover and say anything he was being punched in the gut by the young soldier who was with Booths old training officer.

Booth let out a grunt as he felt the in-packed of the punch to his gut.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Torture room #2**

Michael Westen ended put on the ground after the two people holding him and taking turns punching him let him go and he fell to the ground.

Michael had long ago stopped whimpering and making any sound at all.

Michael felt the blows to his abdomen as the man beating him kicked him.

He tried to block there kicks with his arms and then he decided that wasn't the best idea and he slowly but painfully pulled himself in to fetal position.

Michael felt himself losing the battle with consciousness as they people beating him kept kicking him.

Michael last thought before he lost consciousness was of Fiona, Sam and Jesse finding him.

Few second after Michael passes out one of the man who beat Michael grabs Michael's right hand and zip-tied it to the leg of the chair that Michael was tied to before they gave him this beating.

Once they had Michael's hand tied to the leg of the chair they made their way over to the door and left the room that they had Michael locked in for now.

* * *

**Torture room # 1 (3:40 am)**

Booth moved back and forth after the last punch that the young brown-haired soldier had directed at his ribs.

Booth looked around the room and to his old training officer and the young blond women in her mid to late twenty's with a video camera in her hand recording everything happening in this room.

The blonde had come in to the room mins after the beating started.

Booth felt the ache in his shoulders from having his arms suspended above his head and on a hook worsen.

Booth knew some of his ribs were bruised and maybe fractured, but he didn't think any of them were broken at least not yet.

Booth felt the pain from his ribs he didn't know how much more he could take before he fell unconscious.

Booth closed his eyes and then opened them when he felt someone squeeze his bruised side.

"Hey you don't get to pass out yet." Yelled the young soldier as he punched Booth in the abdomen.

Booth cried out as he felt a rib crack for the force of the punch.

Few mins later

Booth went slack and hung from the hook in the ceiling as booth lost consciousness.

The two men and the blonde women left the room.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter I hope you guy liked it. More to come soon guys.


End file.
